


Посланник

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Мушкетерское АУ.Цикл "Бурное прошлое Магнуса Бейна"





	Посланник

**Author's Note:**

> Мушкетерское АУ.  
> Цикл "Бурное прошлое Магнуса Бейна"

_

Констанция:  
— Станьте голубем почты моей.  
Д'Артаньян:  
— Не найдете вы крыльев верней.  
к/ф "Три мушкетера"  


_

Когда Александр впервые прибыл в Париж, он сразу же снял небольшую комнатку на улице Феронри, как и советовал отец. Несмотря на печальные события, случившиеся на ней, узкая улица с тесно стоящими домами Алеку нравилась. Он знал многих соседей: бакалейщика из дома напротив, молоденькую цветочницу, часто строящую ему глазки, грузного зеленщика и дородную мадам, содержащую пекарную на углу. Все они с удовольствием и неким почтением раскланивались с Александром. Ему было приятно это внимание, хотя он хорошо понимал, что такое поведение скорее дань его форме, нежели приятному характеру. 

Но он старался следовать рекомендациям отца, данным ему перед отъездом из дома, – быть скромным в потребностях, нерасточительным и внимательным к окружающим, поскольку "именно от простого люда зависит наше благополучие, Алек". И все же, несмотря на заветы отца, Александр бесконечно гордился своей формой, как и принадлежностью к славной когорте королевских мушкетеров.

Когда он, еще совсем юнец, полный смутных надежд на зачисление в роту мушкетеров, прибыл в Париж, служба казалась ему полной приключений и славных подвигов, которые прославят его имя в веках. Ну или, по крайней мере, сделают известным. 

Действительность же оказалась далекой от мечтаний: ежедневный труд, интриги среди сослуживцев, дуэли, мотовство, пустые похвальбы. Красочная палитра людских пороков.

Впрочем, Александр не жаловался. Он не завел себе друзей, не пропивал жалование в тавернах, не дрался на дуэлях. Но его отмечал господин Дезесар, он был вхож в его дом, где часто виделся с господином де Тревилем – капитаном королевских мушкетеров. Тот, стоило ему выпить, веселил их рассказами об обитателях королевского замка, их странностях и привычках. Господин де Тревиль был весьма наблюдателен, и его рассказы составляли львиную долю знаний Александра о королевской чете.

Кто знал, что скоро Александр и сам окажется посвященным в некоторые тайны монарших особ.

Это случилось в один из дней, когда Александра не ждали в полку, и он мог наслаждаться своим выходным. Сидя возле окна и самолично починяя одежду, что он считал делом крайне непрезентабельным, но необходимым, Александр обратил внимание на пятерых гвардейцев кардинала, идущих от площади Руа прямо к его дому. Во главе этой процессии находился лейтенант де Жюссак – человек неприятный и весьма лицемерный, насколько успел узнать Александр. Именно поэтому он просунул голову сквозь узорчатые прутья решетки и скосил глаза, тщательно выглядывая, к какому именно дому подойдет процессия. Ему пришлось изо всех сил вытянуть шею, чтобы убедиться: гвардейцы остановились у его дома. Трое из них, во главе с де Жюссаком вошли внутрь, а двое остались на страже у дверей. Александр приготовился было достойно встретить противника, вытащив свою шпагу из ножен, когда понял, что не слышит бряцания шпор по лестнице, ведущей на занимаемый им второй этаж.

Это могло значить только одно: гвардейцы ожидали здесь кого-то другого. Александр моментально вспомнил, как квартирная хозяйка предупреждала его, что на первом этаже живет молодая вдова, которая редко появляется дома, поскольку – тут она понизила голос – наверняка нашла себе нового полюбовника. Александр сомневался, чтобы вдова, кем бы она не была, смогла привлечь к себе внимание личной гвардии кардинала.

Не покидая свой наблюдательный пункт у окна, Александр увидел, как де Жюссак вышел из дома и отправился туда же, откуда пришел, а двое гвардейцев, стоявших на входе, зашли в дом. Это могло значить только одно: гвардейцы устроили ловушку. И кто-то должен был попасться в нее.

Спустя полчаса Александр, не отлучавшийся от окна, увидел спешащую по улице женщину в простом, но добротном платье, в накидке с глубоким капюшоном, опущенным на глаза. Что-то в ее походке и фигуре показалось Александру неестественным, но он не успел обдумать это, посколько снизу послышались крики и звон шпаг.

Нападать на слабую женщину с оружием – такое сложно было ожидать даже от гвардейцев. 

Александр, не думая долго, распахнул дверь, спеша на выручку даме. Первого противника он уложил прямо на лестнице, зарубив его на ступенях. На вскрик товарища обернулись остальные. Двое из них направились к Александру, а один остался возле кровати, скрытой разорванным балдахином, пытаясь загнать в угол прячущуюся там женщину. Размахивая шпагой, Александр поспешил ей на помощь. С помощью пары приемов он уложил еще одного недотепу в красном плаще. А вот второй его противник оказался орешком покрепче. И Александру пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он пригвоздил его к стене рядом с вешалкой. Обернувшись, он с удивлением увидел лежащего у кровати ничком четвертого гвардейца и стоящую у противоположной стены женщину, тщетно пытающуюся сдернуть рукав платья со своего плеча.

Деликатно отвернувшись, Александр спросил:

– Вам нужна моя помощь, мадам?

И совсем не ожидал услышать раздраженные ругательства, причем произнесенные грубым мужским голосом. 

Обернувшись, он с удивлением встретился глазами с молодым азиатом, пытающимся одновременно с треском разорвать пропитанный кровью рукав и зажимающим колотую рану в боку. Глаза Александра расширились, стоило ему взглянуть на гладкий, словно облитый солнцем, валун плеча, выглядывающий из разорванного корсажа платья. Сердце его забилось так часто, что его стук, казалось, был слышен на весь квартал.

– Помоги мне, – прошипел раненый, и Александр, перепрыгнув через кровать, тут же оказался рядом с ним. Слишком близко. Дернув запутавшиеся ленты шнуровки, он подцепил их кончиком шпаги и разрезал, позволяя корсету съехать вниз, к самой юбке, открывая вид на мускулистую безволосую грудь такого же притягательного карамельного цвета. Тяжело сглотнув слюну, Александр отвернулся, бормоча:

– Сейчас... Надо... Корпию и...

– Оставь, – повелительно произнес азиат, – это лишь царапина.

Александр посмотрел на него. Мужчина уже стянул с себя платье и теперь стоял перед ним в одних шелковых штанах, прижимая к боку обрывки нижней сорочки, уже успевшей пропитаться кровью.

– Могу я узнать, как зовут моего спасителя? – игриво спросил азиат, тяжело опускаясь на разворошенную кровать.

– А...Александр, – чуть заикаясь произнес мушкетер, не отрывая взгляда от красных пятен на импровизированной повязке.

– Красивое имя, – серьезно произнес азиат, хотя его игривый тон придавал любому замечанию оттенок двусмысленности.

– Что они хотели от вас? – настороженно спросил Александр, наконец сумевший побороть свою неизъяснимую робость перед этим человеком.

– Ах, мой милый Александр, – слегка растягивая слова, азиат словно бы раздумывал над ответом, – я служу королеве, а она имеет много врагов, как ты знаешь.

Он сказал это так, словно его служба не была секретом, хотя Александр был уверен в обратном, иначе его визави не пришлось бы пробираться в дом в женской одежде. И такое доверие польстило молодому мушкетеру.

– Она совсем одна в этой стране, моя дорогая госпожа, – с оттенком грусти проговорил азиат, задумчиво глядя куда-то мимо Александра. Затем посмотрел ему в глаза и добавил: – Ей очень нужны такие отважные и преданные люди, как ты.

Александр вздрогнул и поднял глаза, столкнувшись с теплым карим взглядом напротив. Азиат смотрел на него, не скрывая интереса. Того самого, в котором Александр боялся признаться сам себе.

Его жизнь была размерена, продумана и расписана на годы вперед. А сейчас случайно встреченный азиат предлагал ему выбор, способный не только перевернуть все его существование, но и вовлечь в дела столь тайные, что вполне могли привести его на плаху.

Но...

Но за этим теплым карим взглядом, выражавшим одновременно иронию, поддержку и одобрение хотелось идти куда угодно, оставляя прошлое за спиной без оглядки и сожалений.

– Я служу королю, а значит и королеве, – твердо ответил Александр.

Азиат тихо усмехнулся, но потянулся к небольшому кошелю, закрепленному на поясе.

– Это не моя тайна, поэтому я умоляю вас сохранить ее, – сказал он, настороженно глядя в глаза мушкетера. 

Алек кивнул в ответ.

– Здесь, – он открепил кошель и перекинул его Александру, – находится послание. Я должен был передать его человеку, встреча с которым была назначена в этом доме. Но вы видите сами...

Он обвел рукой побоище и четыре мертвых тела, валявшихся на полу.

– И поскольку я встретил здесь вас, то вам и придется побыть моим тайным посланником, поскольку я сам...

Он кивнул на рану в боку, очевидно все еще причинявшую ему неудобства.

Александр поспешно перехватил кошель с письмом и вскочил с кровати.

– Вы должны встретиться с господином Вальеном, капитаном судна Ла Фудр, что стоит в лионском порту. Он будет ждать еще два дня. Поспешите.

Александр вдруг застыл в сомнении.

– Надеюсь, – неуверенно произнес он, – вы сейчас не втягиваете меня в...

Азиат негромко рассмеялся.

– Нет, конечно, – слегка задыхаясь от смеха, произнес он. – Не беспокойтесь об этом.

Он снова взглянул на Александра и вдруг поманил его пальцем.

– Я должен вам плату за услугу, – улыбаясь пробормотал он, жестом останавливая возражения Александра, поднеся палец к его губам, но не касаясь их. – Наклонитесь.

Александр послушно пригнул голову и вздрогнул, когда его губ коснулся обжигающий, как лава, поцелуй. У чужих губ был вкус кофе и миндальных пирожных, и Александр машинально провел языком, слизывая его. Стоило ему приоткрыть глаза, как азиат негромко застонал и снова накрыл его губы томным, долгим и сладким поцелуем. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, сердце Александра колотилось так сильно, что казалось выпрыгнет из груди. И под его ладонью, прижатой к гладкой мускулистой груди, так же сильно билось другое сердце.

– Ну идите же, – простонал азиат, взмахивая рукой, словно прогоняя его, – идите же, иначе я не смогу вас отпустить.

– Обещайте мне... – задыхаясь, пробормотал Александр.

– Обещаю, – тихо прошептал азиат, – это только аванс.

И улыбка снова коснулась его глаз, согревая Александра теплом сбывшихся надежд.  
Он, порывисто схватив свою шпагу, направился к выходу. И только у двери обернулся, вспомнив.

– Могу я узнать ваше имя? – несколько церемонно осведомился он.

В глазах азиата мелькнула лукавая улыбка.

– Магнус.


End file.
